Oxalaia quilombensis hadeni
Oxalaia quilombensis hadeni (Oxalá's quilombo lizard from Hell) is a fictional spinosaurid that appears in the PYTHNUT Series. O. quilombensis hadeni is about 65ft(19 meters) long, 30ft(9 mters) tall, and 30 tons(60,000 pounds) heavy, with a bit force of around 150 tons. Their only known allies are Tyrannosaurus rex ultimus, a similar creature in concept. Strengths Oxalaia, being an animal that was purposefully engineered to be as powerful as man could make, can easily be considered one of the strongest animals to have ever lived. Their massive claws and teeth are more than enough to kill even a large sauropod, to the point it can be argued the creatures are as strong as their adversaries, the Tyrannosaurus rex ultimus. Weaknesses The Oxalaia shares very similar weaknesses to it's ally, Tyrannosaurus. Though due to their different anatomy, an entirely new weakness is triggered: falling over onto its back, a death sentence for any Spinosaur, regardless of their strengths. History Oxalaia have an unusual history. In the fall of 1995, InGen's rival company BioSyn sent spies to retrieve the DNA of every dinosaur species on both Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna. The mission was largely a success, though the man behind BioSyn at the time, Jeff Rossiter, demanded they find more DNA for more genuses of dinosaur; though the team had collected the DNA of every species on InGen's two "Dinosaur Islands". Due to the face there were rumors floating around of a new Jurassic Park planned to be open in the very early 21th century, Rossiter instructed the team to wait until there was activity on Isla Nublar. In the spring of 2003, cloning in (work in progress) Jurassic World was about to begin. BioSyn had sent a couple spies to capture embryos of at absolute least 5 dinosaurs scheduled to be in the park. At the time, mixing in with the birth of this very creature, an exhibit was under construction: 'The Dinosaurs of Rio'. Among the dinosaurs scheduled for cloning were Carnotaurus, Amargasaurus, Saltasaurus, Saturnalia, and Irritator. Due to the "park's" poor security at the time, the spies had successfully smuggled one of all five of the embryos off of Isla Nublar. Later that year, the dinosaurs had been successfully cloned, and due to a gene that a few of BioSyn's scientists had inserted into them, the hatchlings would be adults by March of the following year. Irritator ''was given special treatment; some of the scientists had reworked his embryo to make the animal much larger and stronger than a normal ''Irritator. One of the scientists eventually came to the conclusion that due to their tinkering, this was no longer an Irritator. On employee at BioSyn suggested that the new animal be named after the South American deity Oxalá, unknowingly foreshadowing the discovery of another spinosaur named after the deity in 2011. In April of 2004, the cloned animals were fully grown. and the animals were shipped to a largely terraformed island in the Gulf of Mexico, which BioSyn codenamed Isla Tyrannus. There were only two "Oxalaia" on the island at the time, though in the coming years, they would eventually multiply, and eventually conjure an interspecies alliance with another animal, Tyrannosaurus rex ultimus. Trivia *''Oxalaia quilombensis hadeni'' made its debut in "The Sorna Tour", where it was portrayed as the strongest theropod to have ever graced the Earth. In Pythor's series, Oxalaia was heavily downgraded in favor of a similar awesomebro dinosaur, Tyrannosaurus rex ultimus. *It actually has a slower top speed than T. rex ultimus, 40 mph! *The Oxalaia shares quite a few similarities with a similar "mutant" dinosaur from Universal's official fourth Jurassic Park sequel. *One of the earliest concepts for Oxalaia, created well before the PYTHNUT series' formation, paints the animal as a colossal spinosaurid (likely over 1,000 feet in length) with the wings of a dragon. *Despite the original series taking place from 2003 to 2012, Oxalaia was discovered in 2011. This has been lampshaded in the dinosaur's history as the creature actually being a highly genetically altered Irritator, its name being a coincidence and nothing more. *In the planned remake of Jurassic Park IV: Kill or be Killed, the hadeni is changed from an Oxalaia to a functionally identical genetically modified Irritator. Reception Like many of PYTHNUT's starring creatures, Oxalaia has been met with negative reception from readers, once cited as an "overpowered predator", alongside Oxalaia rex quimtimus and Tyrannosaurus rex ultimus. Gallery Oxalaia.png|The original image of Oxalaia (circa 2012) Oxalaia Sunset.png|''Oxalaia'' in the sunset The One and Only.png|A 3D model of Oxalaia Oxalaiavstrexu.png|''Oxalaia'' throttling a Tyrannosaurus Oxyandrex.png|''Oxalaia'' sharing a meal with a Tyrannosaurus rex ultimus Category:Made-up dinosaurs Category:Made-up carnivores Category:Peenut2k7 Category:PYHNUT